


Wardrobe Malfunction

by ZeemonLii



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Drawing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 04:59:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9703538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeemonLii/pseuds/ZeemonLii
Summary: Teaser picture for a future chapter in my Link/Ganondorf fanfic 'Love Thy Enemy.' Embarrassingly, Link finds himself in a predicament that leaves him with only his tunic to wear; he never realized it was so short before... (This scene is more suggestive then explicit, but I rated it the same as it's companion fanfic for continuity).





	

As promised, Happy Valentines Day (and 1 year anniversary of Love Thy Enemy day)! I hope you like my little sketch. It's been awhile since I've posted a pic here, but then inspiration hit and BAM this happened. I simply couldn't resist drawing this scene... We're still, oh 5-ish chapters away from this particular happenstance, but it was too cute not to sketch and it does make quite a nice little teaser. Believe it or not, this pic is actually of a relatively platonic scene (if you don't count inner thoughts ;P). For now I'll leave it up to you viewers to guess how the hell Link ended up in a situation where he has only his tunic to wear. Yup, you heard right; he's au naturel under there and very self conscious about it, the sight making Ganondorf very confused about his own feeling. Anyway, I hope you like and please leave a comment.

 


End file.
